


Three is a crowd

by Kimmylia



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Corazon - Freeform, Donquixote Rosinante - Freeform, Doubt, Ex, Feelings, Grief, Hope, Hurt, Law, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Not Giving Up, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Stress, Thinking, Trafalgar D. Water Law - Freeform, Trafalgar Law - Freeform, What To Do, Zoro - Freeform, fight, relation, talk to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: A perfect life can crumble down and fall apart from one second to the other. Law and Zoro were happy together. Law and Zoro used to be happy together.





	Three is a crowd

From the moment they met, they clicked. Even if they were both very different and had different goals and different personalities. Different lives and different ambitions. Because of all that, they fit together. And after a while, without having to say it, they were together.

Trafalgar Law and Roronoa Zoro were together in a relationship. Zoro moved into Law his house and they became closer. To be honest it had not surprised their friends. Which was in their eyes a bit strange.

They could talk for hours and have deep discussions about the same subject. And on other days, they had this comfortable silence. They were both not really romantic. However, they did enjoy spending time together. Just a simple movie night as they laid together on the couch. Or just doing something stupidly silly like doing the groceries.

They both had come out of a previous relationship. And even if Zoro had told Law about it. Because well let’s be honest, his previous relationship had not really gone or ended that well. And Law had shown nothing but compassion for it. And of course, some cocky remarks here and there were it fitted. But Law had not really said much about his previous relation. Just that… it had ended, if he wanted it or not. But he had assured Zoro that he had not needed to worry.

Zoro was not one to doubt Law. His Law. So they continued their routines. And they were happy together. They enjoyed life together. Even celebrated their anniversary as they had been together for a while. Even if they did not really talk much about the future. They both knew they wanted to spend it together.

Zoro had even thought more about it on his own. Because not only did he wanted to spend their futures together. He wanted to marry Law. He had spent weeks, if not months, thinking about it. He had even bought a ring. He had went to different jewelry stores and at the end made one of them made a ring that would both fit his and definitely fits Law his liking. A simple silver ring with a small jewel stone.

The jewel was called Heliodor. Basically a golden Beryl mineral. Anyway, the Heliodor jewel had such a beautiful golden color that it reminded him of Law his eyes. So he just had to use that instead of a diamond or whatever jewel stones they usually use.

Some days passed by where they just enjoyed their time together beside their jobs. And Zoro was planning in his head the perfect moment. Which was their next anniversary. Not the anniversary like the last one. That one was their anniversary for being together for such a long time. No, he was talking about the anniversary as in the day where they first met. Because he remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

They both had a free day and had just finished breakfast. They started to make plans for the rest of their day. Eager to get out and do things.

When suddenly the doorbell went. Their doorbell. They were not expecting any visitors that day. Zoro went to open the door, being faced by a long blond stranger. They both had stared confused at the other, both not having expected the other.

And before Zoro could say anything Law had jumped in, being more surprised than Zoro himself. But he quickly regained himself and tugged the stranger along in their home. Apparently, Law and the stranger knew each other. Law looked emotional. Kept calling the other Cora. Law had never mentioned the name to Zoro, so he had just followed them into the livingroom.

Cora and Law sat together on the couch. And Law asked Zoro to get them something to drink. While he went to do so, they began to talk silently but quickly. Trying to get how and what.

What Zoro did not know was that Cora and Law used to be in the previous relation he never talked about. As far as Law knew, Cora had been dead. That’s why Law said back then it had ended, that Zoro did not needed to worry about it.

But that was back then when he thought Cora was dead. Hell Law had even been at his funeral. He never visited his grave because well, he did not have one. He had been turned to ashes and been spread out over a lake. Now that he thought about it, he never had a chance to look into the coffin as it had been closed.

After Zoro brought them their drinks, he had awkwardly sat down in one of the chairs. Normally he would sit with Law. But he was clinging to Cora. So he let them be. Soon learned about what they were to each other. That Law believed his former lover had died. But well, he was sitting beside him so yeah. Not so dead.

Law had shot him apologizing looks. For what he was not sure. Maybe for never telling him about him. Or maybe… for their behavior at the moment.

After a while, Law went to the kitchen because well, it was getting later and lunch was around the corner. Zoro had wanted to help, but Cora had pushed him down again. Saying he would help. Zoro had not really liked it. Normally he helped. But as his mobile went at that moment he did not had any other choice but to pick up and focus his attention on that.

But as soon as he was done, he went to the kitchen. Or well, he had wanted to. But he stopped by the door as he spotted Law being busy. Being busy with being kissed that is. And kissing back. He almost dropped his mobile, as he was shocked. Unsure of what to do he went back to the chair.

He could have yelled and thrown a fit. But he was not sure if that would have been fair to them. Law obviously still loved Cora. And Cora loved him back. Law had only been with Zoro, as he believed Cora was dead. So… was he himself in the way of their happiness? Or did Law still love him? He had never been in a situation like this. Now he was not sure what the next step was going to be. Because he wanted Law to be happy. And if he himself could do that, that was amazing. But right now? He was wondering if from today on he would be enough. Because right now he looked very happy kissing Cora. He needed to think.

It did not improve Zoro his mood that Cora even stayed for dinner. Now it was Zoro, who went to make the food. And he had expected Law to help him out with it. But he had not. In a matter of fact, he barely looked at him the rest of the day. Which hurted him some as well. Until that evening, when Law had told him Cora was going to stay a few days. At that moment, Zoro was losing a bit of hope. But if anything, he did not show it to them.

Some days passed, Law and Zoro had never been so… out of content. Law and Cora were all over each other. Zoro did smile whenever he was in their presence, but on the inside, he was sad. And if it showed or not, no one questioned him about it. Only when they went to their bedroom when the lights were off did he stop smiling.

They still slept in the same bed, but Law did not even cuddle up against him anymore since Cora’s arrival. And when Law worked, it was… awkward between them. Zoro tried to get to know him a bit better, but that had not really worked out. Zoro had always been a bit rude and rough. As well with his questions and answers. So Cora had soon enough from that. Law loved him for that. Or had at least he had. For he was not sure anymore if he still did these days.

Zoro could take it all pretty well tho. Because he knew when Cora would go, that Law had time and heart for him again. Their lives would be back to normal.

But he had been mistaking. It all happened when he had to cover a night shift from his colleague. Normally when he needed to do night shifts he came home in the early morning. But he was lucky that night. The job was not that hard and quick to finish. So he came back sooner than expected.

He had silently entered the house. I mean of course he would because everyone would normally be sleeping at this time. He put his shoes, jacket off, and could not wait to get under the covers beside Law. He could not wait until Cora would leave again so Law would cuddle with him again. That thought put a smile on his lips.

But he blinked as talking could be heard out of his bedroom. Well… his and Law’s bedroom. When he came closer, he could hear it was Law and Cora talking to each other. And he soon saw them both cuddled up on the bed. Their bed!

He was confused. He had not a clue what to do! He placed a hand on his mouth and backed slowly up before they saw him. He really did not know what to do right now. Had he lost Law? Or was there still a chance for him. He needed to think. Clear his head.

Shaking his head, he left his house again, leaving his mobile behind on the table. He did not needed anyone to call him now. Not for any favors, not for any want to hang out, not for Law to ask where the fack he was and if he was lost. Not today… He closed the door behind him, even forgetting his bloody keys. Now it did not matter. He just… needed some fresh air and some time to rethink it all.

As he walked through the dim streets that were hardly lid, he looked straight ahead. His mind running overtime. Should he stay or should he go. Because well he still loved Law dearly. Treasured their times together. The question was what Law really wanted now.

Sighing he looked up at the stars, smiling some. He would stay. Of course, he would. Because he loved him. Through these years being together. He was sure of it. He wanted to marry him for fack sake. So if Law would accept that, it was all good. If not… Let’s just say they needed to have a very long and good talk about what he and Law wanted.

He turned around, ready to go back home. He had forgotten his keys anyway so Law would probably wake up to open the door. They will sleep in the same bed and when the both of them are awake, they will have a long talk.

Zoro had it all made up in his head. Things were going to work out.

In his head he expected for things to work out and that he and Law would stick together. What he had not expected were the loud noises behind him. Not even a second later when he had turned around, his vision went black. And the future he had in mind went black.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What he did not know was that Cora wanted Law back, but that Law did not wanted to.

What he did not know was that with Law and Cora their kissing moment, Law felt regret. As soon as he had kissed back, he felt regret and guilt. And had pushed Cora away.

What he did not know was that night Cora and Law had talked things out in their bed. Things had gotten emotional so they had clung to each other.

What he did not know was that Law had gotten worried. Especially when he found out that he had left his keys and mobile behind, while he had been sure he had taken them along.

What he did not know was that Law and Cora had both searched for him, without luck.

What he did not know was that Law had been heartbroken when he heard the news that a drunk person had crashed his car into him. Killing him in lesser then a second.

What he did not know was that Law had a mental breakdown when he discovered the wedding ring for him.

What he did not know was that the one that kept coming the most to his grave and was always alone was Law himself.

And what he did not know was that until this day on, Law was still wearing the specially made silver wedding ring with the as golden as his eyes Heliodor jewel stone.


End file.
